femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Omega-003/Midori Madarame (The Kindaichi Case Files)
Midori Madarame (Airi Takeda) is a remorseful villainess from Black Butterfly of Death Murder Case. She was the wife of Shimon Madarame, a renowned butterfly collector, and the mother of Ruri, Tateha, and Ageha. Midori was first introduced to Hajime Kindaichi, Miyuki Nanase, Yosuke Itsuki, and (in the anime) Fumi Kindaichi as the beautiful but silent wife of Shimon with two different colored eyes, brown and green, (due to her Russian parentage) like her youngest daughter Ruri. While her marriage to Shimon appeared to be peaceful at glance, it was quickly revealed to the audience that Shimon had been abusing her as if she was a butterfly in his collection, much to the disgust of Ruri, Tateha, and Ageha, with the the girls refused to consider him as their father. Later, Midori along with the other resident became prime suspects in the murder of Ruri, and Tateha, and the attempted murder of Ageha. The sorrowful Midori cried when Ruri and Tateha were taken away, but was relieved that Ageha survived thanks to the brave Hikage Miyama, Ageha's lover and also unknown to them the amnesiac Eiji Tono, who risked his life to rescue Ageha from numerous poisonous spiders planted inside the bathroom. When Ageha was taken to the hospital for treatment, Midori unexpectedly argued with her daughter about her blood type being A instead of B, much to both Ageha and Shimon's suspicion. Before Shimon could figure out the answer, he was also murdered by the same culprit. The suspicion fell on Hikage, as he was the only one without an alibi during Ruri's murder, and that he would be the only one to benefit from the crime, as without Shimon, Tateha, and Ruri, the Madarame family's fortune would became his once he married Ageha, which both Hikage and Ageha deny this allegation. However, Hajime successfully solved the cases and unmasked Masayuki Onodera, Tateha's fiance, to be the true culprit of the serial murders. Shockingly, Masayuki's motive was a revenge against Midori herself, as Masayuki, whose birth name was Toru Suga, was actually Midori's first son born with her former lover Minoru Suga as his father, and he also had a two different colored eyes like her. Toru revealed that he came to the estate as Tateha's fiance to take a revenge against her by killing Shimon and her daughters with him, for that she had betrayed and abandoned his father and married the man who had stolen Minoru's Luminous Butterfly discovery and driven him to suicide, which was all written in Minoru's suicide note. At this point, Midori countered Toru's claim and revealed that she didn't marry Shimon because she love him, as the only man she loved to this day was Minoru. Midori then explained the truth to everyone at the present that she, who was a medical student, and Minoru had planned to marry once Minoru completed his research, and she was already pregnant with Toru at that time, much to the couple's joy. Not wanting to interrupt his research, Midori stayed at home to take care of her unborn child while waiting for that day. However, much to her shock, Midori discovered that Shimon, who was Minoru's fiancer and was interested in her, had announced the Luminous Butterfly discovery to the media. Midori and Professor Katsumi Yamano quickly rushed to Minoru's house, only to discover that he had committed suicide and left a letter stating that he believed that Midori betrayed him and gave the research to Shimon. Heartbroken that Minoru didn't believe in her and vengeful toward Shimon, Midori left Toru with the Suga family and went back to the university and stole her research during her college years before she became involved and married Shimon. Midori then revealed that what she had stolen was Minoru's sperms that she had kept as a sample for her research, and she used them to give birth to her three daughters, partly due to her revenge plan and partly because Minoru can still live through the girls, meaning that Ruri, Tateha, and Ageha are Minoru's daughters and Toru's younger sisters. Midori intended to have Shimon believe that the girls are his own daughters and care for them like one, and once Shimon was at the end of his life she would reveal it to him that "the girls aren't his daughter, but the daughters of Minoru Suga whose life he had destroyed" in order to deprive him of any pride and joy he may still have, with Yosuke supporting her claim as it was impossible for Midori (whose blood type is O) and Shimon (whose blood type is B) to have Ageha. Midori then cried as she finished the story that she had never wished thing to end out this way with Ruri and Tateha's death and Toru becoming a murderer who killed his own sisters. Realizing that he had misunderstood his mother and killed his innocent younger sisters, Toru grabbed a nearby ornamental knife (in the anime, he ran to a shed near the mansion where he had prepared the knife in advance) and stabbed himself in the stomach, much to the shock of everyone at the present and to Midori's despair. However, before Yosuke and the rest could call the ambulance, Midori revealed her hidden knife and told everyone to stay away from her son. Knowing that Toru chose to atone for his sin with his own death, Midori, as his mother and (as she believed) the one responsible for what had transpired due to her not being able to provide love and care for him, chose to follow Toru to death the same way set up the fire on the estate (in the anime, the fire happened at the shed and quickly spread due to the stored quicklime). Despite Hajime pleading Midori to stop her action, as even with her death Ruri and Tateha won't return back to life, and asking her to live on for them, Midori softly replied to Hajime that while what he said may be true, sometimes "being alive is much worse than being dead" and that there was no way she and Toru could live with all the grief. Ageha however, was determined to save her mother and brother, the only family she had left, as Hikage tried to persuade her to flee to safety. Seeing her last living daughter's action, Midori pleaded Ageha to live on for Ruri and Tateha, and added that she was her last hope for their salvation at the end of all vengeance, which Ageha tearfully complied as she left with Hikage and Hajime. Before the two perished in the flames, Midori gave Toru a hug and told her son that everything will be fine as they will be together from now on and forever as Toru cried him her arms, with Hajime looked the twon last time and silently claimed to himself that "this was all wrong..". Gallery Category:Blog posts Category:1990s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Knife Category:Mother Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Remorseful Category:Suicide Category:Vengeful Category:Villain's Lover Category:Demise: Burned Alive Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Freudian Excuse